When You Say Nothing At All
by Runs With Horses
Summary: The Sequel to Damaged FINALLY right? ! I hope you read Damaged first though! It would help!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: YEAH IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE SEQUEL TO……**

**DAMAGED! **

**Ok, enough with the all caps. Ok, I won't give you a summery just because it would give too much away. I know that you don't hate me! I know that you love me for finally getting this up! I've been busy lately and have been more caught up with my other stories so please I beg you not to come after me with cooking utensils! **

**I need my head thank you!**

* * *

Chapter One

BPOV

My life was going the slowest in a life time. Sure, I could here Alice in the background but I wasn't paying attention to the wedding details she was going over, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I just wanted to be with my Edward. "BELLA!" Alice called breaking my reverie.

I sighed, "Yes, Alice?" I said a bit annoyed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Didn't you hear me?" she asked. I shook my head, she groaned, "I asked you when we're going to go dress shopping."

I ran a hand over my face, "I don't care, Alice," I said.

"You should! It is _your_ wedding!" she said loudly.

"So, when are we going?" Magenta just walked in.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Alice practically screamed.

"I said that I don't care!" I corrected, "You know, I just want to get out of here and see Edward," I said.

Alice grinned, "He's hunting," she said and I groaned, "Don't be difficult!" she said as Rosalie walked into the room. Alice walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "Well, if you don't have a preferred time I guess it will be now," she said dragging me off.

"ALICE!" I complained.

"No, nice try, we are all going shopping now and you will pick out you dress and what you want your brides maids to wear. Who's your maid of honor? You never told me," she said.

I bit my lip, I wanted Magenta to be the maid of honor but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings if she was hoping for the spot, "Well…I was hoping Magenta…" I trailed off, because I was tackled.

"I WOULD LOVE TO BELLA!" Magenta squealed.

They put me in Alice's Porsche and drove. I realized that we were driving on Pompton Avenue and Alice pulled in front of a David's Bridal. **(I don't know any designers! I'm only 17!!)** I don't know how many dresses Alice made me try on, but if I had to guess, I would say about 90. Honestly did this place have a dress I haven't tried on?

I came out in Alice's latest choice. I actually liked this one. It was a white Halter A-line gown with lilac beaded lace appliqués and Satin skirt with a Chapel train.

"Oh, Bella that looks just…" Magenta started.

"Perfect?" I filled smiling, "yea, I like this one," I said feeling the way the dress hugged my waist. I was really surprised that I actually had curves like this. Yea, I may be a beautiful (in others eyes) vampire but I had always thought of myself as the same as I had been in my human life.

"I knew it!" Alice said then her face turned guilty.

"Alice! You saw what I would choose?" I demanded.

A look came into her eyes and she put a finger to her chin, "Maybe," she said looking at the ceiling.

I let it go and they picked out the dress that the bridesmaids would wear. They were lilac and had a halter neckline to high-low hem with a twist-knot bust with plunging neckline that seemed to look great on each of them.

After that torture they made me undergo a shopping trip down Madison Avenue. We got home around twilight and found the boys home. I felt my muscles tighten when I saw Edward pacing across the living room floor. "Bella," he said, I could hear relief and love in his tone as he came over and embraced me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Hello, Edward," I said. I ran my hands down his arms that were around my waist. "I missed you," I said kissing him.

"Mmm…and I missed you Love," he said, the smoothness of his voice making my spine feel like it was spinning.

When I was in his arms it was like we had never been separated. When he said nothing at all he said everything. The way he held me, kissed me, touched me, told me all I needed to know.

* * *

**Ok, how was the first chapter (I know it was short but give me a brake!)? Good…bad…rocked your world…made you puke up your own guts…what?**

**I will post links to the dresses on my profile so you can see them. Bella's dress was originally all white but I added my own personal touch. Hope you enjoyed!**

**RxR!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: HELLO! How are we all doing today? **

**I have writers block so this might not be the best I've ever written. **

**I just realized that I never said what happened to Angela! You all begged me to not kill her, that it wasn't her fault; and I agree with you. You'll find out more in this chapter!**

**FORGIVE ME! I BEG YOU! (she gets on knees and makes a puppy dog pout like face)**

* * *

Chapter Two

After a few more hours in the bathroom. Alice, Rosalie, and Magenta always do my hair and well my whole look when I go to work.

I was listening to the song list for tonight, when Alice pulled the headphone out of my ear.

"Get up and look at yourself!" she said.

The look in her eye made me nervous, I walked to the mirror and my mouth dropped. I was wearing a blood red halter dress, made with see through lace, heavy and silky, with a sweeping floor length train. My makeup was simple.

My hair was what caught my attention, it was back in a pony tail with the front parts hanging on the side of my face. The fronts, were dyed red! "Alice!" I complained, I thought that she had gone a bit far with the dress, let alone the hair.

She smiled innocently, "what?" she asked, "your singing slow songs, and they...well...you'll find out!" she said.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to enter her mind. Unfortunately, she had learned how to block me and I was unsuccessful, "now now, Bella. We can't have you ruining the surprise now can we?" she said bouncing out of the room.

I groaned and went down the stairs, feeling over dressed. Edward was waiting eagerly at the foot of the stairs for me. He smiled when he saw the dress. "A little much isn't it Alice?" he asked her. So he was in on it was he?

Alice must have told Edward how to block me, because I couldn't read him either. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "You, know that's not fair Alice?" I asked.

She smiled, "it was all his idea, I was just a player in this game!" she said bouncing off to god only knows.

I groaned, and Edward put his arm around me, "for the record, you look amazing," he said in my ear.

I blushed, "thanks, I know how you feel now when you couldn't read my mind, it's so irritating! If I let you read mine could I read yours?" I asked hopeful.

He smiled, "nice try," he said leading me to the door, "it would ruin the surprise," he said. I pouted all the way to the club. Remember when I said that Pulse was the only vampire club in existence? Well I was wrong. Fangs and Magic (the club I sing at if you weren't paying attention) is an exclusive all Vamp club.

The serve blood in glasses and even have the vegetarian option for those of us who can't drink from humans. Edward snuck me in the back and to my dressing room.

I saw Angela standing in the middle of the room with a guilty expression on her face, "Bella, I'm so sorry," she said her eyes cast down. "I just...I don't know...as soon as Jess was...gone...I felt like my human self. I have no idea why I acted like that, please forgive me!" she begged.

I smiled at her, I had always liked Angela, "Ange, I can't hold grudges," I said, she smiled and came over giving me a hug.

"I have a feeling that, Jessica was some how controlling your behavior. We don't know how she would but like I said it's just a feeling," Edward chimed in. "I'm going to check the sound system," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

**I know that its short but at least I got something up!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: Hey all, sorry about the long wait!**

**So for your patients here are two chapters for your enjoyment!**

**I LUV YOU ALL!**

* * *

Chapter Three

BPOV

The surprise that they had planed for me? Well it turns out that all night the club would be a slow piano bar like setting, and I was singing while Edward played the piano.

The last song he played was 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada **(the Piano version of course)**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**  
**I still feel your touch in my dreams **  
**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why **  
**Without you it's hard to survive**

**Chorus **  
**'cuz every time we touch,**  
**I get this feeling, **  
**& every time we kiss,**  
**I swear I could fly,**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **  
**I want this to last, **  
**Need you by my side. **

**CH**  
**'Cause every time we touch, **  
**I feel this static, **  
**And every time we kiss, **  
**I reach for the sky, **  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so, **  
**I can't let you go, **  
**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle **  
**Your heart is my sky **  
**They wipe away tears that I cry**  
**The good and the bad times **  
**We've been through them all **  
**You make me rise when I fall **

**CH**  
**'Cuz every time we touch, **  
**I get this feeling, **  
**and every time we kiss, **  
**I swear i can fly, **  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **  
**I want this to last, **  
**need you by my side **

**'Cuz every time we touch, **  
**I feel this static, **  
**And every time we kiss, **  
**I reach for the sky, **  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so, **  
**I can't let you go, **  
**want you in my life,**

**'Cause every time we touch, **  
**I get this feeling, **  
**And every time we kiss, **  
**I swear I could fly, **  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **  
**I want this to last, **  
**Need you by my side.**

Carlisle offered Angela a spot in the Cullen's coven. She had been interested in the idea of not killing humans and had excepted. That brought the total to 12, and thank goodness there was room.

Edward and My bedroom was on the top, like a loft room. It's ceiling was all glass that was darkly tinted on those sunny days. On one of the four walls was a bed, not that Edward and I used it for sleeping, another held the black leather couch that had been in his room from Forks, another had his stereo and pictures of the whole family. On the last wall was shelf after shelf of Edwards Cd's, with one devoted to my reading obsession, I didn't need anymore than that. Though Edward had wanted to convert one of the other rooms to a library. Like I would allow that.

When we got home we found Brock in the living room sulking. He had stayed home, not having a date like the rest of us and didn't want to see the mushy stuff. Apparently they had all (except Emmett and me) been in on the secret. Silly me for not checking everyone.

He turned and saw Angela, his eyes widened. "Uh...Brock? This is Angela Webber, you remember her from a few months ago? She's decided to accept and invitation to join us," Carlisle said.

"_Please be nice_,"I thought to myself.

He smiled an awkward smile, "Hi, Brock Sands," he said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure," Angela said looking down embarrassed.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked.

Angela looked up smiling, "that would be nice," she said. Brock offered her his arm and walked off with her forgetting his watching family.

I chuckled, "Well, I think that's all the bachelors," I said snuggling into Edwards chest.

He kissed my forehead, "I should think so. I believe that we are out of bacheloretts too," he said leading me up to our room.

I went and sat on the midnight blue comforter that was on the bed we never needed. Edward got a Cd from his collection and put it in his stereo pressing play. Sweet piano music swelled from the speakers. When he sat next to me I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I said as I inhaled his scent.

He rested his head on mine and smelled my hair, "and I love you Isabella Cullen," he said.

Emmett had to ruin our moment my barging through the door. "Hey Guys! Alice said that there's going to be a storm tonight, wanna play ball?" he asked jumping up and down like a little kid at Christmas.

Edward growled at him. "Edward," I said in a fake warning tone, then turned to Emmett,

"I'm in," I said.

"If Bella's going then I am too," Edward said standing us both up.

"YEAH!" Emmett cheered charging out the door and down the stairs.

The field that we used was in northern New York, and looked like the one that we had used in Forks.

The team's turned out like this...

Team one: Edward (Captain), Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Brock, and Aaron.

Team two: Me (Captain), Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Magenta.

I laughed at the way it had turned out, it was Boys against girls and mate against mate.

My team was batting first, and Jasper was the Catcher. "BATTER UP!" he shouted over a clap of thunder. I took the aluminum bat and my stance. Aaron was the pitcher, Brock played first, Carlisle second, Emmett, third and Edward was the outfield.

Aaron's style was not like Alice, he had a pro's wind up as he threw me the ball. The ball hit the bat with a boom that would make a human go deaf. It soared far into the trees as Edward ran after it. I took my time around the bases to my team's disapproval.

Edward appeared through the trees and threw the ball to Jasper. I was just reaching third and I sped for home, sliding in safe. Cheers erupted from my team as I gave high fives and dusted myself off.

The inning continued till the boys finally got three outs. I went to the outfield and smirked at Edward, who was a little put out that I had beaten his throws every time. "Don't worry, Baby, maybe next time," I said winking and taking my spot in the out field.

Alice was pitching, Esme Catcher, Rosalie was third, Angela was second, and Magenta was first. Emmett was first to bat, he grinned at me mockingly, then used the bat to point out where he was going to hit it. I laughed and bounced on my toes ready to run for the ball.

The ball left Alice's hand like a cobra striking. It hit the bat, with a boom (not as loud as mine).

I zipped off after it into the forest. Catching it. I heard a groan from Emmett, who was just rounding second when I got back.

The game continued like that. The end result was 14-3. The girls had won, much to Emmett's displeasure. He had bet me that the boys would win, and if he won I would had to let Edward get me what ever he thought I wanted (as you can see it wasn't for Emmett's gain), if I won, the guys had to let the girls give manicures and pedicures, as well as makeovers (again, not for me much, Alice had begged me and I didn't really want anything.)

I had Edward.

What else would I need?

* * *

**HI! Ok, what do you think? I know you love it but review anyway? PLZ!! The next chapter will be a bit short and for that I apologize in advance.**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: Not much to say, except sorry that this will be short but it will get things cooking, (so to speak). Remember, Kya luvs you!**

**Ok, I can't for the life of me remember the names of the other two vamps in the Volturi. I got Aro, Marcus, and Caius. But who are the other two? I remember there being 5 right? I'll just use who I remember and correct it later.**

* * *

Chapter Four

No POV

_Voltaira, Italy_

_Present Day_

_Volturi Castle_

Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the rest of the family were gathered conferencing about, none other than the Cullen's.

"Aro, are you mad!? Their numbers are now to 12. We must stop this. They are gaining too much, growing too large," Caius insisted.

"I agree with Caius, Aro, they are now too many and can easily overthrow us," Marcus said.

"My brothers, please see reason, why destroy a coven that hasn't shown us threat yet?" Aro asked.

"Because they are enough now to wipe us out, with the number of Carlisle's friends and the size of his coven they outnumber us easily. Why can't you see that?!" Caius demanded. "Are you that blind?"

"Dear Caius, they aren't a threat to us," Aro insisted.

"What of Bella then? She is stronger and faster then any vampire currently in existence. Her abilities far exceed any of those in the guard," Marcus insisted. "How would we go against that if they attacked?"

"If Bella is there greatest power then they have to have a great weakness. The new member, what of her Aro?"

Aro frowned, seeing his brothers minds were made up, "There's no swaying you is there my brothers?" they both shook their heads. Aro sighed, "The newest member of their coven is a newborn by the name of Angela," he gave reluctantly.

Caius smiled evilly, "A Newborn would be a weakness, but they need another," he said.

"Don't they live in the middle of the city?" Jane had entered the room.

"Yes they do, thank you Jane," Caius said. "Tell, the guard to begin to recruit gifted vampires, and if they need persuasion please don't hesitate," he said with a evil crocked grin.

Jane's smile matched Caius's, "Thank you master," she said going off to the gather the Guard.

Finally she would get that infernal Bella, she would kill her slowly, in front of her mate. She deserved it, for killing her assassin. Jessica was a wonderful killer, and a trusted friend. Her death wouldn't go unpunished.

* * *

_New York City, New York_

_Present Day (a few minutes later.)_

_The Cullen's Home_

APOV

Oh.My.God!

* * *

EPOV

Alice gasped from next to Bella as she was doing Jaspers toes. Damn Emmett for betting this, Damn me for going along with it! "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi...they are...coming after us...our numbers were gaining too many. Jane had sent Jessica after Bella, and resents her for killing her... we need to do something," she said.

"Carlisle, I think that it's time we call in a few favors," I said getting my phone out.

* * *

**Ok, I know I said short, but this is sad. I'm sorry, but I needed to get the plot across and this is the way my mind thought it through.**

**I luv Reviews! PLZ Review!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	5. Authors Note MUST READ

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hi all! I just graduated high school, so to celebrate, I'm starting 'I See Dead People!' I know it took a while but I hope you like it! I DO have it posted.**

**Now, for some bad news....no I'm not dieing, but I do have to take a hiatus. I don't want to but I have to. I can't take a computer with me to Europe. I'm going with my French class on a tour of Europe. I hope it will only be from June 6th until July 4th or 5th. I'll be super busy up until I leave. I'll try to have updates for my stories.**

**I'm VERY sorry!**

**Luv**

**RWH **


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi! I know I hate these too but I've made a hard decision. The following stories are up for adoption:**

**Almost Dead**

**Golden Eyes**

**I See Dead People**

**Nitro**

**No One Lives Forever**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**The requirements are: **

**1) You must have a completed story in the Category. If it is a crossover you need to have read both book series and have one completed story for one or the other. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Keep the major conflict. I will tell you when I choose you. **

**4) Don't Kill any major characters unless it's part of the plot. **

**5) Finally, Keep me in the loop. Let me know if you write a sequel, or just ask me to Beta, I would be happy to.**

**The following stories I need a Co-Author:**

**When You're gone**

**The Requirements are:**

**1) You Must like or enjoy Slash stories. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Have a completed Slash story in Twilight. (not really required but it will help your chances.)**

**I'm sorry if I have let you down. I hate that I have to write this. but I got in over my head, and it caused me to loose interest in my stories. I have so much other stuff going on at the same time with my life that I have no time for them. Again, I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
